Clear Sight
|singers = YOHIOloid |producers = xKaru-P |links = }} Background "Clear Sight" is an original YOHIOloid. The entire song has not been uploaded yet, however the piece is almost completed. It was noted this was NOT the full song. The singer is near death, and has prepared themselves for death, ready to accept it because of the weight of their problems destroying their will to live. However, half way through the song it is revealed that the person was in a coma the entire time, and all the problems and issues they had with life had been a bad dream. The person was set free, and felt that they could "finally see" now that they had another chance to live. Lyrics I have been sick of life, I have been all of the time There is no other way out there I think this is a sign. x 2 My problems got so much, whatever I wanna try it doesn't get me to fight it , I think i'll lose my mind. My problems got so much, there is too much now to hide. so I'll just finish it all quickly to get my perfect clear sight. sight x 4 they say I'm crazy… but no… I'm not. I just feel injured… but in my heart… So many people… they could just not… Make any effort.. to make the bleeding stop.. I have been sick of life, I have been all of the time There is no other way out there I think this is a sign. x 2 My problems got so much, whatever I wanna try it doesn't get me to fight it , I think i'll lose my mind. My problems got so much, there is too much now to hide. so I'll just finish it all quickly to get my perfect clear sight. There is no other way… what else can I still say…there is no Hope left.. There is no other way… I'll leave behind all the hate and say goodbye this planet. ( its time ) There is no other way.. What else is left to say…there is nothing for me left, not even one single person.- Now really it is time, To say this world goodbye, the final feelings in my moment got me thinking that its about time. I am about to die, the moment now has arrived. I am in so much pain and slowly losing sight. it is so cold in here , why am I all alone… is there no one there for me here, can I please be told.. there is no other way, there's not much left to say, I now am bleeding to death , or did I make a mistake? my mind is fading away, there is nothing more to say, I can now finally wake up from all sadness and see a perfect clear sight. oh wait a sec… where am I now? I'm seeing a light, I wonder how.. but then that moment I woke up and I was in a big bed. was in a hospital , woke up from a coma they said. I have been sick of life, I have been all of this time But there was a way out there and now I am alive. x 2 It has been all a dream, I can't believe to see that I am living on, and I have been set free. and as I was relieved I understood the dream. I had been locked inside the dark and finally I can see! have been sick of life, I have been all of this time But there was a way out there and now I am alive. x 2 It has been all a dream, I can't believe to see that I am living on, and I have been set free. and as I was relieved I understood the dream. I had been locked inside the dark and finally I can see! have been sick of life, I have been all of this time But there was a way out there and now I am alive. x 2 It has been all a dream, I can't believe to see that I am living on, and I have been set free. and as I was relieved I understood the dream. I had been locked inside the darkness and now I have a perfect clear sight! External links Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring YOHIOloid ⓐ